wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cockroach
Note: The gorgeous ref in the infobox is made by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Appearance Cockroach has deep, ruby-red scales, that are as deeply red as a SkyWing's. She has amber-yellow underscales, and very long claws, due to the fact that she doesn't like to keep them short. She has only a few black spots on her, and they are only on her tail and wings. She has black eyes, but they almost look brown. She keeps her claws curled in, to make sure that she doesn't scratch anyone, but when nervous, her class twitch open and closed. Personality Cockroach may seem very easy-going when you first meet her. But after you know her for a little bit, you know that she is just the opposite of that. She doesn't like to give speeches, or be the center of attention, so she does keep her head down a lot. But when she sees something that is unfair she springs to action, and does all that she can to help them. Without getting an incredible amount of attention, of course. She is very sympathetic, and compassionate, and can't stand others being treated unfairly. She also absolutely hates being mind controlled by Queen Wasp, as she is worried that Wasp will make her harm or kill a SilkWing. I'm fact, that is her worst fear. Luckily, because she has such a low position, she has only been controlled once or twice. Cockroach always does all that she can to help SilkWings, and treats them just as she would the HiveWings. Relationships Queen Wasp Cockroach has never met her, but still despises her. She always wonders of Wasp just thinks of her subjects as her slaves that literally have to do anything she says. Cockroach has been controlled by her twice: Both of them to search for Blue the flamesilk. After she was controlled, she felt so guilty. She didn't know who Blue was, but she still felt bad hunting him down. Beneath her hatred for Wasp, is a deep fear that Wasp will control her for weeks, or that she will make her harm a SilkWing. She thinks that Wasp is a bad influence on the other HiveWings. Cockroach always wondered what it would have been like if she had never controlled her, and what it would have been like if she got to stay with Morpho. She blames Wasp for her separation with him. Principal Lubber Cockroach has her as a principal when an was younger, and slightly disliked her. She never got in trouble with her, but always thought that she seemed cranky and grumpy. Moth Moth is Cockroach's mother. When Cockroach was younger, the two were very close. But, soon, Moth hired a young SilkWing named Morpho to be their servant. She treated him horribly, which upset Cockroach. She was very angry when she found out the two were friends, and was even angrier when she realized they were in love. Cockroach tried to deny it, but Moth didn't buy it. Soon, she woke to find the two of them gone, and was furious. She absolutely hated her daughter at that moment, which was mutual. When Cockroach came back, Moth beat her horribly, then kicked her out. To this day, they both loathe each other. Cockroach's father Cockroach has never met her father, as he is a high soldier, and wasn't allowed to stay with his mate to raise their dragonet. Cockroach has always hoped that he was kind to the SilkWings, but later realized that since he was a high soldier, he probably wasn't, unfortunately. Morpho Morpho was Cockroach's family servant that her mom bought. She couldn't stand it when her mother treated him horribly, and after a little bit, began to talk to him, and feed him. He was nervous at first, and didn't trust her, but eventually, he did. The two grew close, each of them thinking of the other as their best friend. When her mother found out how close they were, she beat Morpho terribly, and forbade Cockroach to speak to him again. Cockroach was heartbroken, and had cried, but when her mother left, she treated his wounds, and spoke to him. She realized that she was in love with him, but knew that she wouldn't be able to be with him. She was sad, but refused to show it. Soon, her mother found out about it, and threatened to tell the soldiers about him. Cockroach ones that she was putting him in danger, so she helped him escape into the Poisonous Jungle one night. There, she confessed how she felt about him, and Morpho said that he felt the same way, but it would never work. She stayed with him for a little longer, but was forced to leave when Wasp controlled her to find the flamesilk. Since then, she always thought about him, and wondered if he was even still alive. She also wondered how it would have turned out if the SilkWings weren't treated so badly, or if he was a HiveWing. She never stopped loving him, and refused to take another mate. She never, ever regretted that she knew him. Biography Cockroach was supposed to grow up to be a high soldier. At least, that was what her mother wanted her to be, when she was barely a year old. Her mother wanted her to join her father, and get a high position, and not end up like her, stuck with dealing with other dragons' IDs. But as Cockroach grew older, her mother realized that she just didn't have it in her to fight. And even though she had venom, and always refused to use it. When Cockroach was about three or four, Moth hired a SilkWing to be their servant. Moth treated him terribly, and always beat him, but at night, and when her mom would leave for work, Cockroach would talk to him, and feed him, and great him kindly. Although he was terrified of her at first, and barely spoke to her, she soon learned that his name was Morpho. He soon began to trust her, and the two became best friends. One day, her mother figured out how close they were, and beat him terribly, and forbade Cockroach to speak with him. Cockroach stayed away for a day or two, but when her mother was called to be partnered with another dragon, she treated his wounds, and spoke to him. During that time, she realized that she was in love with him, which was strictly forbidden. So, she pushed away her feelings, and treated him as a friend. But then, when her mother came back, she realized that she knew how she felt about him. Her mother was even crueler to him than before, and kept threatening to tell the queen about them. So then, one night, Cockroach helped him escape. She led him into the Poisonous Jungle, as he knew what plants to stay away from, since he used to study them. There, she said that she wanted to stay with him forever, and that she loved him. But, he sadly told her that he too loved her, but it would never work. They stayed together for another week or so, until Cockroach was controlled to find a flamesilk. She then had to leave, and never saw him again. After her search for the flamesilk (Blue), she went back home, where she was scolded by her mother, and beaten. She still never regretted helping Morpho, and hoped that he was safe. Soon after, her mother kicked her out of the house, and she was forced to get a job. She decided to work at her own candy store, and always made sure to treat the SilkWings especially nice. She never stopped loving Morpho, and constantly thought about him. Gallery CockroachHive.png|Cockroach by ADragonDreaming881 Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing) Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)